1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a packaging technology and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages employing interconnection members.
2. Related Art
Portable electronic systems are increasingly in demand because electronic systems are becoming more scaled down and still have high performance. As a result, spaces occupied by semiconductor devices in the electronic systems have been reduced and multi-functional electronic systems have been required. Thus, demands on compact and large capacity semiconductor memory devices have increased. In addition, flexible electronic systems which are capable of bending or warping are increasingly in demand due to the increase in demand for portable and wearable electronic systems.
When semiconductor package are warped or distorted, tensile stress or compressive stress may be applied to interconnection members connecting the semiconductor device (also, referred to as semiconductor chip) to a package substrate. In such cases, the interconnection members may be detached from the connection pads or may be broken. When the interconnection members are detached from the connection pad or broken, the semiconductor package may malfunction or the reliability of the semiconductor package may be degraded. Accordingly, package structures capable of maintaining the electrical connection of the interconnection members have been required even when the semiconductor chip or the substrate is warped or bent.